


High Hopes What the Heck Guys?!

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [57]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Food mentions, Gen, Noodle Incident, TWs:, anyways i wrote this a while ago while sleep deprived, don't let rook and paddy into the kitchen guys, poor Gwing, so it's not that good, they'll blow it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Paddy and Rook end up being banned from the High Hopes group’s kitchen. Why?Well, they do something equal parts stupid and hilarious.
Relationships: Gwing Veloce & Rook Lunera & Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Kudos: 10





	High Hopes What the Heck Guys?!

**Author's Note:**

> TWs should be in tags unless I completely forgot them due to sleep deprivation or something or other.   
> Uh…yeah. This one probably won’t be longer than a couple hundred words, and most of it’s probably going to be boring.

They all knew that it was going to be a problem when they woke up and smelled smoke.

Walking into the kitchen, Gwing immediately saw what was up. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed, “Rook, Paddy…” The two looked at her, smiling awkwardly, “What the _hell_ are you doing? What is this?”

She indicated the dark mass sitting on what used to be the condo’s cookie tray. She wasn’t even sure what they had been trying to make at first. It was just a mess of melted ingredients. Both of the boys were covered in smoke, and the oven appeared to be broken. Running a hand up under her bangs, Gwing sighed loudly. “I’m sorry, Gwing. We just wanted…” Helplessly, Rook looked down at the hot mess that was whatever they had been trying to make. “I’m sorry.”

“We both are.” Paddy added, and she whipped around to look at them.

“You better be. The two of you,” she indicated them both, one hand on her hip, “are cleaning _this_ up. By yourselves. And I don’t care how long it takes, you’re going to clean this up and then you are banned from the kitchen.”

Both of them stared at her with wide eyes. It was actually comical. Even normally, Paddy looked like he’d had a bit of soot around his face with the eyeshadow. Now, however, he and Paddy were absolutely _coated_ in soot and smoke. There was more coating the kitchen counters, and all Gwing could think about was how few brain cells the pair had to have in order to manage to do something like _this._ “Gwing—”

“Ah. I don’t want to hear it. Clean this mess up! Now!” Turning, she stalked into the hallway and disappeared from their sight. She could almost see how Rook and Paddy turned to look at each other in panic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the shortest HHLR story I have ever written and I don’t know how I feel about it. Whatever, it’s fine, I’m not going for word count. Uh…thanks for reading!  
> You’re all loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing and I hope you have a great day. See you in the next fic!  
> Now, into the fray once more!


End file.
